From The Tower
by Tiger-Lily9711
Summary: Just a series of oneshots centering around when the Titans aren't fighting crime. Like Teen Titans Go! only better. Rated T for occasional language and a few themes.
1. Rules of the Tower

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know I should be working on A New Home, but I've got serious case of writer's block for that story, and, therefore, you get this story instead. Its going to be a series of oneshots about what goes on with the Titans when they are not fighting crime. Like Teen Titans Go! only better. And funnier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own- Ooh something shiny! runs off**

* * *

1. No dying anyone's clothes for whatever reason - especially if that reason is pranking. Robin wasn't pleased when he woke up to find all of his uniforms pink - including the one he was wearing.

2. Do not stare at the T-Car.

3. Beast Boy's not allowed to be given catnip anymore. He remembers everything afterwards and the retaliation pranks just aren't worth it.

4. Singing the Batman version of Jingle Bells will earn you either a night on the roof or five hours running the obstacle course. No questions asked.

5. Continue to stare at the T-Car.

6. Switching Raven's tea with coffee is not acceptable.

7. We live on an island. The delivery guy doesn't have a boat to get across the bay. If you want pizza, GO TO THE SHORE AND GET IT YOURSELF.

8. Starfire and Beast Boy are not to be trusted alone with Pixie Sticks.

9. Stop staring at the T-car and get the hell out of the garage immediately.

10. Calling Robin nicknames such as Bird Boy and Robbie-Poo is just plain mean. Call him Boy Blunder instead.

11. Unless you wished to be pranked, don't use the microwave in Cyborg's chest while he's sleeping.

12. Likewise, don't use the toaster in Cyborg's uh... You know what I mean.

13. Do not replace Robin's hair gel with honey.

14. Do not replace Raven's books with magazines.

15. Do not replace Starfire's mustard with ketchup.

16. Do not replace Cyborg's meat with tofu.

17. Do not replace Beast Boy's tofu with meat.

18. Never EVER disturb Raven when she's meditating unless it's an absolute emergency.

19. Following the previous rule, never EVER go into Raven's room without her permission. Consequences for this may be much more severe than for singing Batman Jingle Bells.

20. For the sake of your health, DO NOT consume Starfire's alien cooking. Last time someone did, they had food poisoning for a week.

21. Robin is the leader and therefore is the only one able to say Titans GO! during battles and unless he is absent or the circumstances are apart from normal ones, no one else is allowed to say it.

22. Any pranks involving the T-Car are strictly forbidden. Period.

23. It is not recommended to try and take Robin's mask off while he's asleep. His room is booby-trapped.

24. Blowing up electronics for no reason is not acceptable. I don't think Mr. Wayne is happy when he keeps having to replace various electronics throughout the week.

And last but not least...

25. The theme song (by Puffy Ami Yumi) is _never_ to be played in ANY part of the Tower. Period. No exceptions.

* * *

**A/N: There's more where that came from! Just keep reviewing.**


	2. Home For Heroes

**A/N: Hello, duckies! I'm back with another chapter. This came to me an hour ago and I had to get it down. What's a story named From The Tower without a chapter about the Tower itself?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the knowledge that the original series is way better than the new one. And the knowledge that my sarcasm sucks.**

* * *

For many years, Titans' Tower stood upon a small island in the Jump City Bay. The occupants of the Tower had seen many good times - and hard ones too - as had the Tower. Like when it was almost sunk by a psychotic madman by the name of Slade, or when a group called the Hive had taken over it. When the Teen Titans left to fight the Brotherhood of Evil, and then went to Tokyo, the Tower waited and warmly welcomed the heroes when they returned.

The Tower had been damaged many times - too many times to count - but it was always repaired and updated. Years went by and the teens turned into adults. It was in the medical wing where Beast Boy and Raven's twins and Robin and Starfire's daughter were born. Cyborg went way overboard with baby-proofing and he eventually had a child of his own.

The saddest moment the Tower had seen was when the Titans decided to part ways - Robin and Starfire moved to Gothem, Raven and Beast Boy moved to Arizona, Cyborg and his wife moved out, yet stayed in Jump City. After the Titans had disbanded, the mayor declared Titans' Tower a monument and forbade anyone from tearing it down or degrading it in anyway. The Tower laid abandoned for one year, two, three, four...

Thirteen years had passed when it happened: a new group of heroes moved to Jump City. Five heroes, by the names of Nightstar, Athena, Mark, Victor Jr, and Richie. They were the children of the former Titans.

The city welcomed them like they had their parents so many years ago and the five teens were given a special home. A home on a small island in Jump City Bay and shaped like a T. Titans' Tower. It old, dusty, and very outdated. The teenaged heroes - who had named their team the same name their parents had given their team - moved in and dusted, repaired, and updated the Tower so that it was as good as new. And the Tower was once again occupied.

Titans' Tower - then, now, and always - a home for heroes.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I know its short, but like they say 'good things come in small packages.' Don't forget to review!**


	3. Airbound

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. And you guys have yourselves to thank for the chapters. Also, I have a new poll on my profile page. Check it out and vote, please.**

**Disclaimer: Unless Glen Murakami sells Teen Titans to me, I do not own them. (sigh)**

* * *

It was just after lunch on Saturday in Jump City, California. A lazy day for everyone in the city - and a day off for the famed Teen Titans. As it was seventy-two degrees with a beautiful breeze, a certain green superhero was standing on the roof of his home, leaning against the railings. He wasn't alone either - the two females of the tower were standing on either side of him and Robin and Cyborg were on the other side of the roof, shooting hoops.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy turned into a green peregrine and flew off with a screech. Starfire giggled and Raven smiled from beneath her hood and both followed him into the open air. The boys stopped their game for a moment to watch their three friends fly off. They knew that if the weather stayed like this and no alerts came up, that they most likely won't be back until sunset at the least.

Flying was something that the they enjoyed very much. There was just a thrill from soaring through the air that you just can't get anywhere else. Those days - dubbed flying days - were ones where Beast Boy and Raven didn't fight, and Starfire didn't need to have anything explained.

They'd fly for miles and miles, stopping occasionally so Beast Boy could rest his arms. Depending on which direction the wind was blowing, they'd get to northern or southern California before turning around and heading home. Flying was a sort of bonding for the trio - it was something they had in common and something they could enjoy without annoying each other. Every so often you'd hear a laugh or a bird's cry and if you were in the air you'd see the hood of Raven's cloak had flown back and she was smiling.

These days didn't come around often though. It had to be just right - a breeze, not a full-out wind, and pure sunshine - and even when it was just right, there was no guarantee after training and patrol, that they would be able to take off. When they finally came home, it'd be getting dark, but they'd be breathless and smiling and perfectly content. And that's why these days were so special.

* * *

**A/N: Three people reviewed in the last chapter and those reviews inspired me to write this chapter. Review and I might be able to put up another chapter tonight.**


	4. That Time Of The Month

**A/N: I was going to do this chapter about something else but then this idea popped up and it was too funny to let it slip by.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, not even the computer I'm typing this on.**

* * *

Being the only girls in the tower, Raven and Starfire were naturally friends. They got along very well most of the time, sometimes even better than boys, which wasn't much of an achievement. Hell, just last week the boys came home to find the girls sprawled out next each other on the Ops. Room floor, reading separate books.

However, there was a unspoken agreement between the two of them about their, eh... periods. It was - more often than not - fairly easy for the girls to tell when one was going through their time of the month. Starfire got a little moody - which she hid fairly well from the resident males - and occasionally preferred to stay in her room and play with Silkie, or just be alone. Raven got very moody - well, more moody than usual - and Beast Boy got thrown out of windows - and sent to other dimensions - more often during her 'time' and would almost never leave her room until it was over.

But there was some things that Starfire didn't know about earthling periods. Like PMS.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Dude! What is wrong with you?" Beast Boy exclaimed, staring piss-offedly at the magic mistress.

Cyborg added - in a more reasonable tone than his green friend, "Yeah, Raven. What's up with you? You've been more moody than normal."

Raven sat down at the table across from Robin and Starfire and took a sip of her tea before saying monotonously, "I have PMS." The boys all gaped at her starkness while Starfire just looked confused.

"Friend Robin, what is this PMS Raven speaks of?" Starfire asked. Instantly, Robin turned a deep shade of red and had a look akin to a deer caught in headlights before recovering himself and leaning toward his girlfriend and whispering something in her ear.

A look of realization appeared of her face. "So Raven is having her time of the month, yes?" She asked.

The boys sighed exasperatedly, while Raven smacked a hand to her face. Unknown to the others though, beneath her hood, Raven was smiling.

_End of flashback:_

Yeah, so ladies, while periods have their drawbacks, they also have their rewards.

* * *

**A/N: ... Eh, I've got nothing sarcastic to say, so just go on and review. I'm not kidding, get outta here! I gotta start working on the next chapter!**


	5. Instincts

**A/N: A chapter for Learning to Be a Hero in the morning and a chapter for From the Tower in the afternoon. Sweet. This is one is mostly based on Beast Boy, but there's some BB/Rae if you squint.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

Beast Boy was a shapeshifter, so it wasn't surprising that he had animal instincts. Some of it was simple stuff, such as sleeping longer during the winter and walking around the city in the fall. Some of it... wasn't so simple. This was the stuff that he hated about being part animal.

The worst part about it was going into heat. It happened right at the beginning of spring, when animals would be just coming out of hibernation. This 'phase' - as he called it - lasted about two to three weeks. It wasn't easy though. Beast Boy was never considered someone who would just go off by himself. He loved hanging with his team, but during this time, he tried his damnest to stay away from the team.

This year was the worst one yet. You see, over the pass couple of months, Beast Boy began developing a crush on Raven. He only just admitted it to himself, and so now he found himself leaving the room whenever Raven walked in - especially if he was the only other one in the room at the time. He was afraid that if he and Raven would left alone in a room together, his primal side would take over and he'd unconsciously jump her.

_ "At least I don't have to worry about that anymore,"_ Beast Boy thought as he reclined against some boxes and looked up at the ceiling. The other day he ended up in the Ops. Room with the others for 'Movie Night.' Nothing bad happened - well, nothing _too_ bad. It was just after Starfire left for her room, Raven brushed passed Beast Boy on her way to the kitchen area to get herself a cup of tea before heading to bed. Beast Boy's primal side took over for one spilt second and he murmured "sexy bird" under his breath. Granted, Raven didn't hear it, but Robin sure as hell did.

Robin and Cyborg said this was for his own good - locking him in the basement to lessen the chance of accidently jumping the purple-haired girl - and Beast Boy honestly agreed with them, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He hated it, in fact. It made him feel trapped like an animal at the zoo, and for the first few hours, the other Titans heard scratching, whining, and even growling noises coming from the other side of the basement door.

He was embarrassed for condoning himself to such _animalistic_ ways, but he couldn't help himself.

While Beast Boy was staring off into space - lost in his thoughts - he didn't notice when the door at the top of the stairs was suddenly engulfed in black energy and a figure in a midnight blue cloak walked through the door and descended the stairs.

Raven knew what was going on. Robin told her about the incident, then warned her not to go into the basement. And while she blushed at hearing why the green changeling was locked in the basement, she didn't think it was right, especially hearing the noises at the door while attempting to get her morning tea. So she decided to do something about it.

Beast Boy jumped when something brushed his arm and he looked wildly around, trying to figure what is was. A whiff of something like vanilla mixed with catnip. Wait a second. Vanilla? Catnip? He looked to his left and found Raven sitting next to him.

"R-R-Raven," He stuttered, scooting away from the half-demon. "Y-you shouldn't be down here."

"No," Raven pulled her hood. "You shouldn't be down here."

Beast Boy blushed and looked away, "Yeah I should."

"Beast Boy, look at me," Raven said. When he didn't, she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. Then before Beast Boy had time to react, she kissed him.

Shock coursed through his body and it took a full second before he responded. And when he did, it was nothing like he expected. He closed his eyes and cupped Raven's face with his hand, kissing his teammate back. Raven was the one who broke the kiss, although she was reluctant to do so.

The green teen was awe-struck. "Did-did you just kiss me?" He asked the violet-haired sorceress in disbelief.

She smiled. "Yeah... And you didn't lose control, did you?" The sound of footsteps above then reminded them that their friends were just above then.

"I'm guessing Robin didn't let you down here willingly?" Beast Boy half-joked.

"He didn't," Raven said, frowning. "He and Cyborg were playing basketball when I came down."

It took a moment for it to dawn on Beast Boy that she had to leave. "I guess I'll see you in a week or so," He said, his ears drooping disappointedly.

"No," Raven said, causing him to look at her. "I'll see you tonight - when the other's are sleeping." She leaned forward and kissed him one more time before teleporting to her room. Once there, she sighed and fell backwards onto her bed.

Beast Boy was stared at the spot where Raven was sitting, one hand gently touching his lips. Robin came down a few minutes later with a piece of pizza and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine," He said.

Okay, maybe having animal instincts _wasn't_ so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe you didn't _have_ to squint. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Redemption

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long - it's impossible for me to update on the weekends, plus I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. That's also why this chapter's so short.**

**Disclaimer: This author's sarcasm has been disabled for the time being. Please try again next time.**

* * *

_ "You were the best friend I ever had." _The words of a hero.

Terra, a girl with powers beyond comprehension. Many people believed that she was evil. That was not true. Terra _was _good person, but many people did not believe it. She tried to do good, but her powers got in the way. She _was_ a good person, but that was quickly forgotten.

_ "You lied! You lied to me!"_

Under the notion that she'd been lied to, she ran away from the Titans. But that itself was a lie. Slade - a madman - convinced her to switch sides and thus turned her against her friends. He made her believe that Titans were not her friends - and the Titans that she was not their friend.

_ "She's not our friend anymore. She's just a criminal. And like any other criminal, the Titans will take her down."_

Together, she and Slade managed to bring an entire city to its knees. Together, she and Slade managed to destroy the Teen Titans - or so they thought. The Titans struck with a vengance against their former friend.

_ "You tried to annihilate us. You didn't think we'd take it personally?"_

When she returned to Slade, though, Terra quickly found out the truth. But it was too late. Beast Boy showed up and Slade attempted to make her destroy him by the means of her suit, which he almost succeeded in when Beast Boy's leg was trapped under a giant rock. Terra managed to get control of her body and turned against Slade while Cyborg freed Beast Boy. Her powers triggered a volcano, big enough to destroy the city and too big for anyone to stop. Anyone but her.

_ "It's never too late."_

Terra stopped the volcano, thus saving the city, but in doing so she was turned to stone. Many people thought she was a criminal, but she was not. Terra was good, just misguided. In the end, though, she did the right thing.

_ Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend._

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone yells at me for a chapter about Terra, I've had a very bad day so far. Our car's broken down and my dad said he'd be able to get it fixed in two hours. That was last Tuesday. My mom's been severely pissed off and to top it all off my sister hasn't been listening all day - resulting in a huge headache. So if you decide to review, please say something nice. I tried to make all the quotes as accurate as possible.**


	7. Gross!

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait again. I've had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, I thought of this while ripping my CDs on the computer and forced myself to sit down and write it.**

**Disclaimer: Even though it'd be super cool if I did, I don't own Teen Titans. Or Clorox. Or Lysol.**

* * *

Robin glared at the refrigerator menacingly, and (he imagined) it stared back in the same way. You see, it was Robin's turn to clean out the Titan's fridge. Wait, scratch that - he was the only one _home_ to do it. Raven and Starfire were at the mall, Cyborg was checking out the new auto-parts store in town, and Beast Boy was... well, hanging out anywhere but at the tower.

The fridge was normally cleaned out every few weeks, when the blue furry gunk turned green and somebody's - presumably Beast Boy's - sock ended up in the left hand drawer. But seeing as how the Titans had been away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, the poor refrigerator hadn't been cleaned out in _over_ _six months_. So, you can see why the others were out - and why the fearless leader of the Titans was having a staring contest with an inanimate object.

Finally, Robin shook his head and swapped out his green gloves for a pair of heavy-duty latex gloves. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a trash bag from the cabinet under the sink and opened the door.

"Oh for the love of Batman! Gross!" The Boy Wonder slammed the fridge door shut and jumped three feet back. "Son of a bitch!" He swore. You see, while the fridge seemed innocent from the outside, on the inside it was a completely different story. If anything, he only smelt the moldy pizza, curdled soy-milk, and whatever Starfire had made six months ago and had not yet actually _seen_ it.

Robin ripped off the dark blue gloves and threw down the garbage bag. He then ran around the tower, opening all the windows, allowing the breeze to blow in. Next he went to the bathroom, grabbing Clorox bleach wipes, Lysol disinfectant spray, and five million other cleaning solutions. And upon returning to the Ops. Room, he grabbed a roll of paper towels, a sponge with an abrasive side for hard scrubbing and dropped it all on the floor next to the fridge.

Taking a clothespin from his utility belt, he pinched it on his nose, slipped on the latex gloves, and - preparing for the worst - picked up the bag and once again opened the refrigerator door.

It looked worse than it smelt. _Way_ worse. The blue furry gunk had turned brown and seemed to be reproducing at an alarmingly fast rate. Curdled soy-milk was leaking out of its carton and dripping onto the bottom shelf. The cheese on leftover pizza was bubbling. The maggots squirming around in Cyborg's old steak seemed to have developed space travel and... was that a pair of _underwear_? It looked like something out of a horror movie.

This time, Robin got farther in cleaning the fridge than the first time. He folded three paper towels together and sprayed it with Lysol and was about to scrub the top shelf... Then the underwear - covered with brown gunk - growled at him and the sound of something hard hitting the tiled floor of the kitchen area echoed through the tower.

T*T*T*T*T*T

The Boy Wonder woke to find himself on the couch in the Ops. Room with a wet washcloth on his forehead. He tried to sit up, but a throbbing pain in the back of his head forced him to lay down again with a groan.

"Hey, _Sleeping Beauty_," Cyborg teased from is spot on the couch. "Have a nice nap?" On the other side of the metal man, Beast Boy snickered.

Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. "What happened?"

"We found you passed out in the kitchen with a clothespin on your nose," Raven said, joining the boys on the couch with a book under her arm. She cracked a tiny smile and added, " Oh, and thanks for cleaning the fridge."

Robin sighed and slapped a hand to his face. "Damn it."

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit the ending is kinda sucky, but I'm running low on creativity right now. Question: Should I do a part two of Rules of the Tower? If you think so, say so in a review and do put an idea down for a rule if you have one, please.**


	8. Rules of the Tower Pt 2

**A/N: Last chapter I asked if anyone thought I should do a pt. 2 of Rules of the Tower and everyone who reviewed said yes. Even though one person suggested an idea for a rule (Thank Folasade!), I think I did a pretty good job, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that. Without further ado, I present Rules of the Tower Pt. 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of broken earbuds, a cool glow-in-the-dark amber scorpion necklace, and a sweet Marilyn Monroe cup (I LOVE her), but I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

26. Unless you suddenly wish to find yourself airborne or want to be sent into another dimension, don't even THINK of mentioning Malchior around Raven. The name itself is brings back bad memories. Very bad memories

27. Just face it, Robin. You're not getting those suits back. Hell, why do you even _want_ them back anyway?

28. Wicked Scary is not allowed on the premises of Titans' Tower.

29. While it was slightly funny (scratch that, hilarious) the first time, Raven is not allowed to morph Beast Boy.

30. Don't mess with the playstation, X box, or any other gaming device of the boys.

31. The footage in the in the security cameras in everyone's bedrooms is not to be accessed unless it is an _absolute emergency._

32. Blackmail does not constitute an emergency,

33. Neither does pranking.

34. Just because Beast Boy sleeps longer during the winter does not - repeat NOT - give anyone else the right to do the same. He is the only one in the tower with animal instincts.

35. Robin requires two cups of coffee in the morning before he can think straight, so it is not suggested for anyone to go and hide it before he gets up unless you wish to run the obstacle course all day.

36. Cyborg and Robin have vehicles for a reason - they _can't_ fly. Stop complaining about it, Beast Boy.

37. It is not wise for male Titans to do their laundry at the same time as the girls. They prefer to keep their undergarments private.

38. Beast Bot is not allowed to turn into a chicken around Raven. It seems that her allergy to chickens is similar to Starfire's allergy to metallic chromium.

39. Likewise, no metallic chromium is allowed in the tower. Consequences for breaking either rule may be somewhat dangerous.

40. Let's make this clear: Robin is the leader, Cyborg is second-in-command, and Raven is third-in-command. If anything happens to any of us, Beast Boy, then you and Starfire need to work together, meaning NOBODY is fourth-in-command.

40. Never EVER try to plug any device of any source into the tower's generator. Unexpected blackouts are not appreciated.

41. Training is not an option - it's required.

42. There is not - nor is there going to be - a schedule for when and how long someone gets to use the bathroom in the morning. It's first come, first served.

43. The next time Robin obsesses over a villain, he is going to be locked the basement without his utility belt until he gets some sense knocked into him. No exceptions.

44. No lovey-dovey stuff in the Ops. Room, or any semi-public place. I think it's pretty obvious who this rule is directed towards - cough, Robin, cough, cough Starfire, cough.

45. Do NOT let food sit in the fridge over a month, or to the point where the blue fur turns brown.

46. Following the previous rule, if food just so happens to be left in the fridge that long, don't make Robin clean it out. The last thing we need is for him to faint again.

47. Any and all new heroes must pass a lie detector test and background check before being allowed to become a Titan. No exceptions whatsoever.

48. If you did not participate in a certain battle, you are not allowed to have a flashback about it.

49. All boxes must be analyzed before opening. Also, be wary of packages with no address or name.

50. If Raven says she needs to be alone, then for God's sake _let her be alone_. The consequences for breaking this rule could be anything from ending up in the bay to having to fix any household items.

51. Any sentence that the words has holy, na na na, or Jingle Bells and Batman is forbidden within the confines of the island. Period.

52. No unreasonable rules. All rules must be approved by a team leader or second-in-command.

53. We are heroes. We do not have weekends off. The only time _anyone_ gets a day off is if they are injured, sick, or if there's little to no crime. Otherwise, no exceptions.

54. Buying a bunch of cereal just to get a stupid prize or whatever is frowned upon.

56. Get it right. Mas y Menos speak _Spanish_, not _Latin._

57. No super-speed in the tower.

58. Also, speedsters+any type of sugar/caffine= sleeping on roof.

59. Ever heard of the saying "You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit?" That means that you are not allowed to ask for a different patrol partner for the week. You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit. (This means you, Beast Boy).

* * *

**A/N: Longer than the first one and just as funny. Is it bad that I laughed when I was writing it?**


	9. Homesick

**A/N: Hey guys, long time, no see. Sorry it took me so long, I've had alotta stuff going on the past two or three weeks. My aunt - who has cancer - is in the hospital, and the doctors said she has one to five months to live so I'm going to Michigan Friday for the next few weeks. I will most likely not be able to update then, so I'll try my best this week. Before you go to the story, I have a quick announcement: I may or may not rewrite Learning to Be Heroes. It took a dead end and needs a new start I think.**

**- insert disclaimer here -**

* * *

It was well after midnight in Jump City. Everything and everyone was asleep. Well, _almost _everything and everyone was asleep. For in Titans' Tower, a green changeling was wandering about.

_ "Damn, why do our rooms have to be so far apart?"_ He wondered, looking to the other side of the hallway where his room was located. He then looked at the door in front of him, and almost hesitantly, knocked, "Hey, can I come in?"

A sleepy, yet monotonous voice answered, "Who is it?"

"You have to ask?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the closed door. "Apollo." The changeling then realized what he had just said, and for a moment was scared for his life. He was considering whether or not to run when the door slid open of its own accord.

"Come in." The 'idiot' was not spoken, but very clearly implied. Apollo willingly stepped in and the door slid shut behind him. Athena, his sister, was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you up so late?" She yawned.

"I can't sleep," He admitted.

Athena looked at her brother questioningly - Apollo _never_ had problems sleeping before.

"Do you ever miss Mom and Dad?' Apollo asked, blushing slightly. This was a touchy subject for him.

"Of course." She replied without hesitation. "Is that what's wrong?"

He nodded, unable to speak. Athena saw the forming tears in his eyes, felt the sudden wave of sadness hit him, and got up and walked over to him. She didn't say anything, just simply hugged him. Not missing a beat, he hugged his sister back, the tears overflowing now. Neither one was known for hugging each other - even their parents had almost never saw it - so it usually came down to times like this when a hug was exchanged._  
_

"I wanna go home," Apollo whispered, his voice choked.

Athena nodded, and patted her brother's back. She normally wasn't the one to comfort others, but for her brother she tried. As he cried, she rubbed and patted his back, whispered comforting words, anything she could in her position. When he calmed down and his tears were reduced to hiccups and sniffles, she took his hand and lead him over to her bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight," She said as she laid next to him. "Tomorrow we'll call Mom and Dad."

True to her words, first thing that morning they called their parents. But Athena was surprised when Apollo - talking to Mom - said, "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I know someone hinted at wanting to read more about the kids of the Titans and this seemed like a good idea. And I gladly give credit to my music, which really helped with the last part of this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Flu Season

**A/N: You know what's funny? Earlier today I was trying on clothes that I got a year or two ago and 99.9% of them still fit. Kinda weird when you think about it. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Unless Glen Murakami suddenly decides to sell Teen Titans on eBay, I do not own them.**

* * *

"Achoo!" Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven looked up as their leader was thrown into a sneezing fit. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"And so it begins," Raven muttered as Robin reached for the tissue box resting on the coffee table.

The flu. Most teens could care less if they got it, but the Titans however... let's just say that to them, it's basically the same as the plague. Flu season had just started in Jump City and Beast Boy was already down with it. The Boy Wonder was next, apparently.

Surprisingly, Robin went down without a fight - that is, after it was confirmed that he actually _had_ the flu. Starfire willingly took care of the two boys and not-so-surprisingly caught the flu herself. Not even the next day, Cyborg fell sick.

This meant Raven was the only one the illness left untouched, and therefore automatically becoming the caregiver for the four other teens. She was quick and efficient, telekinesis allowing her to literally do two things at once. She was able to clean up Beast Boy's discarded tissues and get the trash can to Starfire at the same time.

It had been about a week when Beast Boy was getting better and soon after that he was free of the flu completely. Beast Boy helped Raven and within the next three or four days, the others were also rid of the flu.

The day after it was confirmed the other three were flu-free, Raven was sitting on the couch in the Ops. Room, reading one of her many books when...

"Achoo!"

* * *

**A/N: This may be my last chapter for a couple weeks, so please review!**


	11. Pioneer

**A/N: Hey guys, how are y'all doing? First off, I'm so, so, so sorry for the month-long wait - I've had a lot going on. I came up to Michigan because my aunt wasn't doing so good and she passed away on the 30th. And secondly, I might not update until after I go back home on Friday. That's all for the news update, take it away, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own the song I used in this chapter. I do not even own the earbuds I'm using. *sighs***

* * *

Jericho looked over the top of the Andes mountain where he resides, watching the sun rise slowly, but steadily into the sky. Picking up his guitar, he sets it on his lap and begins to play. There is no actual song however, just mindless strumming.

_Oh pioneer, I sing your song_

_ Well, it's a hymn of those who've gone before_

Elasti-Girl sighed as she stared at the picture and after a moment she picked it up. It was an old picture - taken around the time when Beast Boy had joined the Doom Patrol.

_And those who carry on_

"So the Teen Titans will like the next generation of superheroes?" Mayor Williams asked skeptically.

Before Robin could, Cyborg nodded and said, "Exactly."

_Pioneer_

_ Your work is hard_

_ But the future of all rests on the shoulders_

_ Of your heart_

"Criminals are everywhere, but not heroes. If it weren't for us, the crime rate in Jump City would've rivaled Gotham's a long time ago."

_Where are we going?_

_ Oh, I don't know_

_ But still I've got to go_

Jinx didn't know where she was going - all she knew was that she had to get out. Becoming a Titan meant becoming a hero. Which meant turning over a new leaf.

"And turning over a new leaf," The pink haired-sorceress murmured as she took one last look at her old home, "means getting the hell out of here."

_What will become of us?_

_ Oh, I don't care_

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere_

_ Pioneer_

What would happen to him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to go. Where would he go exactly? Where ever he could find friends, he guessed. The changeling would go anywhere he could acquire friends.

And as the green boy shifted into a green falcon, he desperately hoped he would find that place.

_Oh pioneer, so young and brave_

_ Be careful of the careful souls who doubt you along the way_

"A teenage superhero? Yeah, right!" The man scoffed. "Go back to Batman, Birdboy."

_Pioneer, you orphaned child_

_ Well, your mother is adventure and your_

_ Father is the wild_

Robin simply shook his head. "I can't."

"Sure ya can. All you have to do is turn around and go back the way you came." The man was still scoffing

"You don't understand. I can't go back."

_Where are we going?_

_ Oh, I don't know_

_ But still I've got to go_

_ What will become of us?_

_ Oh, I don't care_

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere_

_ Pioneer_

_ Let your heart not be troubled_

"Bless you heart," Arella whispered, pulling away from her daughter. "Take care, Rae."

The violet-haired girl nodded solemnly," I will, Mother."

_I won't run when bullets chase me_

The Boy Wonder was helpless to do anything but watch as the bullet flew towards him. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a sharp, piercing pain as the bullet hit him.

_I won't rest where arms embrace me_

"Are you sure you can't stay, dear?" The elderly woman asked, failing to hide the slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure," Jinx said. "Bye, Gramma."

_I will love when people hate me_

Starfire had a... gift of sorts that allowed her to love people, even when they hated her.

_I won't hush, no you can't make me_

_ Send the dark, but it won't break me_

Using darkness to beat someone who was born of darkness? Bad idea. Raven grinned beneath the hood of her cloak - this was going to be an easy victory.

_You can try, but you can't change me_

"Once a Titan, always Titan. A villain, on the other hand..."

_Take my life, they will replace me_

_ I won't hush, no you can't make me_

_ I won't hush, no we will sing_

It was amazing. Every street in Jump City was filled with people. All the people were singing 'Teen Titans go!' over and over again.

The five teens were surprised. Never had they received a welcome back like this. It showed them how much the citizens of the Californian city appreciated them.

_Where are we going?_

_ Oh, I don't know_

_ But still I've got to go_

_ What will become of us?_

_ Oh, I don't care_

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere_

_ Pioneer_

"I've always considered you guys to be like pioneers kinda. Pioneers of crime-fighting."

_Let your heart not be troubled_

_ Let your heart not be troubled_

* * *

**A/N: How that for a songfic? Be gentle please, 'cause it was my first one. The song is ****_Pioneer_**** by The Band Perry.**


	12. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Hey you guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated on any of my stories and I'm afraid it's going to be a while longer. Aside from writing a few of my own original stories, I've recently decided that I want to be a country singer/author. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience it is y'all and I have no idea how long I'll be on hiatus, but this is the most important thing to me right now.**

** - Tiger-Lily9711 -**


End file.
